Final Fantasy:Eras
by Farpa
Summary: Esse e um fic baseado nos final fantasy VII ,VIII,XII


Estamos em Ivalice um dos poucos reinos prosperos, uma das cidades mais conceituadas tendo um dos mais fortes entre os exercitos do continente do sul aqui seu comercio é um dos melhores tendo quase tudo que precisa podendo trocar qualquer coisa sendo que seu custo seja bem alto como um chifre de Mesmerize, muitos daqui são piratas do reino outros são soldados aqui pode se dizer que é o ponto de encontro das nações, desde a morte do rei de Ivalice o rei Claudius e seu filho mais velho

Beltier foi nomeado rei as coisas mudaram muito, ao contrario de seu pai Beltier sempre quiz um reino facifico pois desde que nasceu ouve guerra entre os reino e nunca soube o motivo desse desuninão entre as nações. Diferente de seu irmão mais novo Alec que sempre quiz fazer parte de do exécito de seu pai considera uns dos mais poderoso entre os reino, seu sonho era de se tornar general algum dia, mas por ser muito jovem e sem nenhum dominio sobre e qualquer tipo de arma seu sonho parecia distante, além de Beltier e Alec eles tinham outros dois irmãos, Valus era um pouco mais velho que seu irmão Alec, pensava em algum dia se tornar capitão de uns dos navios de piratas mais conhecido e temido que ja se ouviu falar comandado pelo lendario Drake, Vanace era um objeto de desejos pelos homens mais rico da sociedade e dos reinos de todo mundo.E por ultimo Alma uma doce princesa a a unica mulher entre eles gentil e generosa cativa a todos, prometida ao principe e compromissada a se casar com o principe Yonus filho do rei de Arcadia rei Sollis, esse casamentoseria um tratado de paz entre os reino, mas esse casamento não alegra Beltier pois seu pai oferceu a mão dela ao principe sem a consultar a obrigando por direito de princesa, pois Claudius queria ter o reino mais poderoso e por essa ambição seu filho Beltier o odiou não so por essa obceção de poder mas sim por falta de consideração por sua familia sempre pondo em segundo ou quem sabe ultimo plano. Agora se ve obrigado a reparar os danos causado por Claudius ao outros reinos, tinha em mente que se interferice no casamento de sua irmã poderia criar uma guerra tola, pois para o Sollis a união dos reinos seria so mais uma parte de plano, sua real intenção era mais que um mero casamento mas ter em mãos o reino de Ivalice, essa obceção era maior que o do Claudius.

Nosso mundo cada reino e protegido por uma divindade, Arcadia protegido pelo Ifrit a divindade do fogo, o Sollis quando teve sua filha Aura foi avisado que ela iria conseder tal criatura para proteção de seu reino quando tornar-se summoner. O reindo de Rosário tem como divindade o leviathan dado ao filho de Glacio o principe Magnus herdeiro e filho mais velho do rei. E por ultimo o reino de Ivalice sua divindade e a cativante Shiva dada a rainha Dalas esposa de Beltier. Esses seres existem em todo o mundo alguns bem raros outros so lenda, cada um deles não poder ser simplesmente domando, exercito interios pereceram a seu poder, diz uma antiga lenda uma pessoa nasce para cada dicindade nunca em todo o reino uma divindade fez parceria com um ou qualquer pessoa que num nasce-se para ela.

Nosso mundo não exitem so nós humanos existem também os Alvaan: esses tem orelhas pontudas e sempre se acham a cima de qualquer um.Os mithra: detestam tecnologia e preferem não usar qualquer tipo de alma. Os moogle: seres esquisitos pequenos e sem força mas sua magia são extraordianrias.Os Reptares: pessoas com aparência de largato agil e fortes e por ultimo os Norg antiga raça a muito tempo não se ve um desse com seu pes e mão grande e pele caida dão o maior medo. E um pouco dificil de viver com todos eles à menos que você tome conta de sua vida.A vantagem que nós humanos contra eles e que somos rapido mas as vese isso nem adianta muito.

Bom sempre quiz me tornar um pirata desde de pequeno e virar um independente viajar pelo mundo descubrir novos lugares e conhecer todos as cidade do mundo a fora tenho minha propeia AirShip mas seu modelo e só pra duas pessoas mas para eu e otimo detesto pertubação e gente arrogante e nem preciso me preocupar com com salário da tripulação no final do mês. Fui criado por um pirata ate uns três anos atrás, mas quiz seguir minha vida sozinho ser forte e ter meu proprios pertence. Não sei como vim para, mais isso num conta agora, so sei que estou num penhasco amarrado pelas pernar de ponta cabeção, abaixo de mim, criaturas famintas que a dias num tem uma refeição adequada o autor disso um velho conhecido Crako um Raptares a mandado de um outro velho amigo:

E ai muleque. Ta confortavel ai em embaixo? Crako se diverte com o estadoem que o garoto se encontra.

Oh! Desce aqui e você vai saver como e confortavel ficar de ponta cabeça. O jovem fala ironicamente enquanto ve-se em uma situação nada agradavel. tem como manda uma suco ai ta quente aqui.

Shelder manda lembranças pra você e mando pergunta onde tú enfiou a pedra huge. Se não minhas ordens são de alimentar suas crianças, acho que você esta acima delas! Doo o comparça se adianta na coversa e fala o suas intenção com o jovem quanto saboreia a cocha de algum animal pesonhento.

Bom Doo! Se acha que ele vai falar mesmo onde esta a pedra? As ordem foram para nós interronga-lo e quando ele falar onde está a pedra derrubado mas o desgraça so tira onda com a gente.Crako diz desconfiando que o garoto iria morrer sem dizer nada.

Creio que não. Ele sabe se falar ele morre e se não temos que deixa-lo ir até que nós leve aquele pedra. Doo esclarece ao amigo as orden que lhe foram passada para o mesmo num cometa erros e tendo uma ideia a executar.

Cara se isso são as crianças, nem quero imaginar como é a mulher dele.O jovem diz pensando numa ideia de como se safar dessa situação.Ainda bem que ele num pediu pra mim ser padrinhos deles.

Vamus cara fala logo onde esta a pedra? Crako ja fica inpaciente.

Ei muleque se você falar nós te subimos se não nós falar te decemos. Qual vai ser a sua opção a primeira ou a segunda? Doo da logo duas opções na tentativa de convenselo mas em mente percebe que nada ia faze-lo falar pois a tempos estava e se lembra que estão com um velho amigo de Shelder.

Bom eu fico com a terceira opção na qual eu me solto e fujo e vocês ficam ai. O jovem se solta das cordar e se impulsiona para as rochas do penhasco Crako e Doo e mais um comparça Jasck ficam imprecionados com tamanha abilidade e pensam rapido como pega-lo, Jasck sabe que uma hora o jovem teria que subir e o unico caminho seria os que eles estão pois a baixo avias criatura com desejo de carne e era mais facil ele se entregar do que perde a vida.

Se acalmem uma hora ele tera de subir. Jasck olha para baixo a ponto de velo mas o penhasco e inclinado demais mas sabes que ele ainda num saiu dela.

Todas suas coisas e materiais estão aqui logo tera de subir.

E se ele não subir? Ele ja demoro demais la amarrado se acha ele vai ficar quanto tempo la embaxo?Crako logo imagina que teria que permacer muito tempo esperando coisa que ele detestava sempre foi sutil e fazia as coisa na força bruta.

Pode deixar que ele vai subir o reptil enprestavel! Comfima Jasck

"Duas horas mais tarde naquele mesmo local..."

Mas que droga ele não vai subir.Grita Jasck todo inpaciênte.

O jovem sobe repentinamente e assunta os reptil que caem ao tropeçarem nas pequena pedras que aviam no local. Doo logo se levanta e parte atras do jovem na esperança de pega-lo antes de sumis no meio da floresta, olhando entre os galho que naquele lugar avia viu somente a moita se mexendo, Crako e o Jasck logo avistaram o jovem atravessando um caminho de terra Jasck era o mais rapido entre eles alcança rapido o jovem que em seguido o acerta com os dois pés antes de qualquer reação que o reptil podia dar:

Bom cara num precisa ser assim. Colabore e juro que sua morte vai ser lenta e dolorosa. Jasck fala enquando anda em direção dele sacando sua arma que sempre carregava em sua mão uma velharia mas com um grande valor sentimente.

Ei muleque não vamus nos precipitar diz logo onde esta maldita pedra sera que e tão dificil isso.Crako tenta acerta-lo pelas costa mas o jovem se vira se esquivando num movimento rapido e preciso.

Sei num faz a menor ideia de como essa pedra podem fazer um mau danado a vocês.O jovem tenta explica a situação mas eles ao menos estão enterssados pois as ordem de Shelder davam mais medo do que qualquer pedra amaldiçoada.

A chega agora eu te mato muleque. Doo logo chega as pressas seio de insetos que grudaram nele na floresta, retirando uma espada e apantando na direção do jovem que ali cercado se via num momento delicado onde qualquer deslise poderi perder sua vida então logo pensa num saida.

Sei que você não vai fazer nada contra mim.Estou com a pedra mesmo. Mas não aqui, a guardei num lugar segura. Sabe so pra vocês não a perde-la entende.

Cara poderiamos ser otimos companehiros. Mas com essa desconfiança num da. Jasck usa sua labia enquando Crako e Doo se aproximava cada vez mais.

Eh. Mas em que parte de sermos companheiros fala do outro cortar sua cabeça.Jasck o tenta acerta-lo com uma faca escondida mas o jovem se defende indo para trás

Na parte que eu preciso de dinheiro e você tem o que eu quero pra ter obter isso. Ele ainda revida os mesmo golpe mas sem sucesso

Acho que isso num vo pode fazer por você mas quem save na procima oportunidade.

Você devia ter a escola de bom modos sempre devemos ajudar o nesseditado.

E acho que nessa aula eu faltei. Não lembro que os nessecitado queriam teu coro.

E que eu sempre fui aplicado e você gostava de faltar as aulas.Essas atitudes merecem um castigo decente pelo menos.Doo, Crako. Peguem no. As duas criaturas avanção em cima do jovem que com um movimento sutil e agil passa por ele sem que ao menos relem nele, uma rede então e usada por Crako com a ajuda de Doo mas para o jovem abil essa situação não era as das mais ameaçadora ja se pos em momentos piores, logo atras de si avia um desfiladeiro e no outro lado avistava uma carroça, correndo o mais rapido que podia se impulsionou paro o outro lado Crako e Doo os segui, com medo se cair pois eu peso era insuficiente para fazer tal salto Doo sacou uma arma de fogo que avia posto em suas calça e atirou antes de sua presa fugir, varius desparos foi dado mas apena um acerto, o ferido no braço ele consegue chegar a carroça.

Crako imadiatamente detem seu paça:

Precisamos dele vivo. Vendo pra onde ele corre ja imagina onde estara e lembra seu parça de que precisam dele vivo.

Desculpa. Me escreci desse detale.Doo diz meio sem folego pois fazia tempo que ele num fazia uma perseguição desta.

O jovem corre e no caminho ele e socorrido pelos homens que vinhas da cidade vizinha pessoas pacifica e trabalhadoras seu cavalo ja cansado puxava a carroça e de cima uma homens cujo a idade ja avançada se espressava em seu rosto cuidava de seu ferimente que não era tão grave mas sem os cuidado necessario podeia aver complicações futuras.O jovem avisa que estava sendo perseguido e precisava ir embora logo do local onde estava logo deixou o pessoa pois avistava ao longe os reptares largou as pessoas agradecendoas e menos que esperava Crako o atecerta pelas cortas o derrubando no chão, as pessoas se assustadas não poderam fazer nada para deter e vem o jovem sendo levado.

Um barco que estava e beira de um porto antigo em ruinas local usado nas antigas guerra do povo de Aracadia e Rabanastre, o barco estava em otimo estado semelhante a uns dos usado pelo reino re Rosario. Dentro do navio um rosto familiar e visto um velho amigo do jovem se encontrava lá porem seu amigo Shelder se encontrava com um aspecto estranho e com um jeito diferente de agir algo nele que não passava despercebido nos olhos do jovem algo como se ele ja tive visto mas não sabe esplicar direito, logo tomo um tapa na cabeça e o manda se ajuelhar:

Shelder. A quanto tempo. O jovem da as boas vindas ao venho amigo.

Você num mudo nada.Tá o mesmo ainda. Nem mesmo muda o abito de falar e agir.

O que você quer que eu faça nunca vo muda.

A pedra. Shelder se senta na cadeira crusando as penas em cima da mesa que avias os resto de uma refeção que teria feito a pouco tempo entes deles adentrar em sua sala.

A tá...A pedra...Num ta comigo...

Isso eu sei seu inutil. Onde está, se estivesse com você eu ja à teria em minhas mãos.

Também num lembro. O jovem ri como se fosse enganar alguem.

Tú brinca demais com sua miseravel vida. Sabes muito bem o que posso fazer com você.Olhado atraves da pequena janela Shelder olha pra o horizonte e diz Poderiamos estar junto nessa.

E poderiamos. Mas quero minha propria vida, minha liberdade. Nem que pra isso tenha que fazer o impossivel apra acontecer. O jovem diz com um olhar firmeVocê sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer se reunirem.Tivemos sorte na ultimas vez nessa nem poderemos sai vivo.

Por ela faço qualquer caisa. Shelder olha bem nos olhos do jovem Vou tela de volta a qualquer custo.

Você sabe que num podera trazer ela de volta. Cassandra se foi, nada e ninguem podera trazela de volta. Você so vai traze-lo novamente.

A pedra.Onde esta?Com um gesto bruto ele acerta o rosto do jovem com as mãos

Lembra Sheder. O que o capitão disse?

Ela ta morto agora.Quem liga agora para o que ele disse.

Acha que ela ia gosta dessa sua atitude.O jovem abaixa a cabeçase lembrando do que aconteceu com cassandraSabe me culpo por não tendo ajudado quando ela precisava.

Não se culpe. Era eu que tinha que estar lá. Não você.

Chega. Uma voz alta e ouvida por todos na sala um homemque tocante o caso de vocês mais isso não me enteressa.A pessoa se desloca da sala escura indo em direção a o javem com passos firmes com aquelas botas de couro e uma roupa semelhante e de um general das forças de Rabanastre e com um olhar ambicioso discreto visto por todos na sala. Garoto você tem o que eu quero e pode ter o que quiser e também sua miseravel liberdade. Mas com um pequeno custo.Encostando a mão na cabeça do jovem ele diz bem ao seu ouvida.Eu não preciso falar o que eu quero. Você ja sabe o que procuro. O capitão se desloca de perto do jovem e seguem direção da mesa.

Ela não esta comigo. O jovem responde.

Mas sabes onde ela esta. E vai me diser. Senão iremos tortura-lo até morrer.

Shelder você mais do que ninguem sabe oque vai acontecer se as peguem forem unidas outra vez. Shelder não da ouvidos e como se ele tivese com alguma coisa.

Ha.Uma unica risada forçada para interronper a a concersa e solta pelo capitão. Não se preocupe com o que vai acontecer pois certamente você não vai estar vivo ate lá.

HmmBem o que achava o jovem percebe oque estava acontecendo com o seu amigo alhando adentro de seus olhos consegui ver uma dominação tomando posse de seu corpo, pois sabia que Shelder não ia cometer o mesmo erro outra vez, o mesmo que levou cassandra a morte.

Usando a um destração durante a conversa o jovem se solta empunhando a espada de Doo e o derrubando em seguida para poder escapar Crako e Jasck logo se previnem, indo para o conves o jovem acha que e estaria salvo mas se ve rodiado por piratas Spy. Cercado por todo lado ele se esquiva dos ataques com espada que seus inimigos davam por se pendurou e uma cortando cortadoa para subir, mas se esquece que seu inimigos são os repitares e ve em eles sobindo a toda para pegalos Crako se ve frente a frente com o jovem cada espada e cada defesa era bem sucedida mas se um erra-se poderia ser o fim de uns dor dois. Crako lhe da uma envestida o jovem cai quebrando a chão do conves e parando na parte de carga do navio. Ele logo se levanta e ve dois inimigos decerem para pega-los Jasck e Doo aparecem sem saber onde se encontrava a espada ele se viu no fim de sua vida por algum segundo mas, consegui desviar de cada ataque ate que uma enorme caisa cai sobre os dois.

Shelder sai da dominação e ve se em um lugar que não conheciaOnde estou? O capitão olha para ele assuntado pois Shelder num era apenas grande mas seu porte fisico era exelente pra um reptil:

Você de novo?Shelder olha para o capitão como se não fosse a primeira vez que ele o tinha visto.

Que droga. O capitão ja previa seu futuro.

Enquanto isso com o jovem ele olha para cima avistando uma pessoa conhecida que a muito tempo também não a via.

Olá. Você não mudo nada.Uma garota surge da luz que vinha do teto por onde o jovem avia caido.

O que você faz aqui garota? O jovem perguta com uma certa desconfiança

Como sempre salvando sua carcaça imunda.Ela o rodeia olhando cada parte de seu corpo pois a muito tempo não o via e com o tempo percebeu que ele tinha crecido muito e tinha mudado também entre outra coisas. Eu o segui ate aqui vi os reptares te trazendo para cá.

E tive um conversa que não chegou algum vereditoEle logo solta uma risada de canto e logo se afasta da garota Preciso achar Shelder ele ta sobre uma dominação de mente.

To vendo que ta todo mundo aqui.Diz a garota enquanto corre.

Eles logo ouvem um grito partido da sala onde se encontrava seu amigo, ao chegarem o capitão não esteva em um momento agradavel pois estava pendura na parede com Shelder interrogando ele.

Por que e o que eu to fazendo aqui.Shelder olha para ele com uns daqueles seus olhare malefico de interrogatorio.

Não. Me dece eu logo.Me tira daqui. O capitão se desesperava e não consegui sair de onde estava.

Com um soco dado por shelder a o lado de sua cabeça faz o capitão falar:

Não sei quem me mando aqui. Sei que ele quer as pedras huge que estam com seu amigo.

Que amigo? Fazendo essa pergunta ele logo imagina quem poria ser.

Não sei o nome dele?Logo o jovem entra na sala junto com a garota as pressas quase caindo para ajuda-lo mas veem seu amigo sem nenhum perigo.

O que fazem aqui?Sheder pergunta.

Bom você manda seus comparça atras de mim e me perduram numa corda num penhasco de ponta cabeça, para ser devorado por suas crianças depois sou carregado ate esse maldito barco, fujo, caio de cima das velas dessa velharia vo para no compartimento de carga bato em dois amiguinhos seus e vim aqui ajuda-lo pois avia alguem mexendo nessa sua cabeça e o dominando e agora vendo que você não precisa da minha ajuda eu ja vo indo embora.

Eu o segui so isso.Diz a garota.

Então posso ir embora agora. O capitão interronpe a conversa.

Claro.Shelder o arremeça pela janela do navio.

Ja que terminamos ja to indo embora.

Espere temos que conversar.Diz a garoto mais logo percebe que seu amigo não deseja ter a conversa.

Eh. Ele num mudo nada.diz os dois que estavam na sala.

Me fale Aria o que você tem a dizer. Shelder logo fica curioso.

Ele retornou e quer as pedras. Achei que vocês deveriam saber. Pois selaram as pedras. Vai ser um problemão se não resolverem isso.

Isso não e nada. O problema e como ele vai reagir depois que você contar a ele sobre o retorno de Drake. Shelder desconfia de como seu amigo iria agir.

Enquanto o jovem se distânciavado lugar em que estava so avia um motivo para ele no qual ele pensava em questão da volta de Aria, sabia que seria por causa de um conhecido que a muito significou pra ele, mas pensar nisso era doloroso pois perder alguém que considerava muito fazia um odio crescer dentro dele por motivos descrarecedor, nem mesmo seus amigos que estavam a seu lado naquele tempo não pode dizer o que fez ele mudar tanto assim dizem que foi por causa da perda de Cassandra a amada de Shelder, muitas questões ficaram sem resposta, o jovem de cabelos escuros, olhos azul claros pouco estralho assim dizer, como ao mesmo tempo ele é atrapalhado e as veses divertido ele é introvertido e serio. Tem dificuldades em manejar armar de fogo mas e exelente com armas branca seus amigo o chamam de Aks, pois quando pequeno dizia que tinha vindo de outro mundo, ele sempre quiz ser pirata mas logo essa opnião mudou com o tempo emso tendo aparência de um logo ele consegue mudar essa questão.

Um boato o segue dizem que a um outro ser em seu corpo que se apossou dentro dele para se manter vivo e ele o acolheu para que um dia possa cobrar tal favol a criatura que a dentro dele.

_**Bom essa e minha primerita fic. **_

_**espero que agradem a quem a lê pois num tão bom historia assim **_

_**mas tento **_

_**So tenho agradecer a uma pessoa que me fez escrever essa história ou melhor começar ela **_

_**Bom agradece a Ieda por tudo e por estar me ajudando a com essa historia**_

_**E quem gostar ou não mande reviewns pra mim **_


End file.
